


Mr.Arrogant

by min_carla



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Eventual Smut, Lim Changkyun - Freeform, M/M, Pre-debut, Smut, Top Lim Changkyun | I.M, Wonkyun, dance practice, shin hoseok - Freeform, trainees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_carla/pseuds/min_carla
Summary: Hoseok doesn't like the new trainee one bit. But Changkyun struggles with a couple dance moves and Hoseok is asked to help him when things get a little out of hand.





	

„He is such an asshole.“ Hoseok said after they were introduced to their newest band member, Changkyun. They were going to debut in a few months and their management decided to add another trainee to the group, since they thought that he’d fit with them.

“I don’t know about that, but he seems kind of nice.” Jooheon replied silently, them not wanting the new member to hear.

“No, look at him. His attitude is driving me crazy already.” He sighed angrily.

“He can’t be that bad. I mean, you’ve been talking about him nonstop since we came back to our room.” Jooheon teased, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“What are you implying?” The older asked in disbelief.

“That you seem to like Mr.Arrogant more than you want to admit to yourself.” Jooheon winked before walking out the door and closing the door behind him.

Hoseok let himself fall onto his bed and sighed. Jooheon wasn’t right. He didn’t like that douchebag. On the contrary, he despised him. At least, that’s what he wanted to make himself believe.

-

“Changkyun, you need to practice the last steps a bit more. Hoseok, help him.”

“What? Why me?” Hoseok asked shocked, looking at the choreographer with pleading eyes.

“Because I said so.” The choreographer said and walked out of the room.

The others shrugged and left the room as well. Hoseok and Changkyun were the only ones left in the room, the tension between them being obvious.

Changkyun took in a breath as if he wanted to say something but the older didn’t give him the chance to and cut him off with his own words.

“Let’s get this over with.” He almost hissed and walked towards the stereo in the room and started playing the song they were practicing just a few minutes ago.

They danced through the first two thirds of the song before the younger started to struggle with a few steps and Hoseok stood in front of him to show him the movements.

The black haired boy suddenly felt a pair of hands on his waist and someone’s warm breath on his neck.

“Ch- Changkyun, what are you doing?” His breath hitched in his throat when the younger laid his lips on his neck, lightly breathing against the skin before starting to lick and suck on it. His tongue caressed the skin until it was bright red, brushing his thumb over the now bruised skin and making the older boy let out a whimper.

Changkyun’s eyes darkened at that and he applied more pressure on the bruising skin. This time Hoseok let out a moan. His hands flew over his lips but the younger had heard it.

“Oh, you seem to like that. Wouldn’t have expected that.” The younger chuckled and turned Hoseok around.

He saw how flushed red his usually pale skin was and how his eyes were wide and glossy. His pink lips were open due to the frantic pants that were leaving them. The brown-haired boy took the elder’s bottom lip between his thumb and index finger before he let go of it and connected his lips to his.

Hoseok was taken by surprise and didn’t react at first, but only after Changkyun had gripped his waist with his hands. His own arms wrapped around the younger’s neck and his fingers tangled themselves in his brown locks.

Their lips moved against each other feverishly, tasting each other as if their lives depended on it.

Changkyun parted the kiss and began peppering kisses all over the elder’s neck, finding his sweet spot right under his collarbone. Hoseok threw his head back and let out a whine. As soon as he realized what had just left his mouth, he trapped his bottom lip in between his teeth to prevent himself from letting out any more unwanted noises.

The younger however wasn’t so fond of that and went up and used his own teeth to free his bottom lip.

“Don’t do that, I want to hear you.” He whispered before wrapping his arms around his waist once again and lifting him up.

Hoseok wrapped his legs around his waist while he was being carried over to the mirror-covered wall.

Their lips met as soon as Hoseok’s back was pressed against the cold material which made him shiver. Every piece of skin that Changkyun had touched felt like it was on fire. His body was heating up like crazy, adrenaline and lust was pumping through his veins with every moment that passed. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening to him. The younger’s hands moved down the small of his back and further down until he was cupping his perky butt. Hoseok gasped at the sudden groping and lifted his legs and instinctively wrapped them around his waist.

Both males groaned at the way their bodies were mushed together, fitting perfectly like a puzzle. They didn’t know for how long they had been standing there, but they didn’t want to stop this, feeling too good to let go of each other.

After what felt like hours of lips smacking against each other, Changkyun started moving and walked over to the little couch they had in one of the corners of the dance studio. Their lips kept moving, their hands gripping onto each other’s bodies as if their lives depended on it. Anybody could’ve walked in at that very moment, but that thought didn’t even cross their minds once.

The younger slid his hands down Hoseok’s body, softly gliding it under his shirt and making him shiver at how cold his fingertips were against his pale heat radiating skin. His fingers moved over his skin in teasing strokes, reaching his nipples once and softly pinching the sensitive skin. Hoseok moaned out, the simple touch making his knees go weak and his breath hitch in his throat. He let out more whines of Changkyun’s name when the latter reached his belt and began unbuckling it. He threw it across the room as soon as he pulled it off his body and opened the elder’s pants.

He peeled the tight jeans off the black haired boy’s legs and went back to hovering over him to pull his shirt off as well and attack his neck with kisses. The older threw his head back at the sensation flowing through his body. His neglected member was begging for some attention from the younger boy on top of him.

“Ch- Changkyun, please do something.” He whined, wrapping his legs around the males waist and grinding their crotches together.

 

Changkyun’s pants were already painfully tight, so he released the elder’s lips and stood up to tear off his own clothing. His pants and shirt were joining Hoseok’s on the other side of the room as he hovered over his elder once again.

Their lips locked in a heated kiss filled with lust and their hands gripped onto each other’s bodies, clinging onto each other in desperation. Hoseok let out a needy whine when Changkyun’s hand slowly traveled down his bodies and between his thighs where he teased the sensitive insides of them with light strokes of his fingers. He was panting and desperate himself but he wanted to see the older fall apart in front of him, loose himself in desperation of wanting to be touched by him.

He realized he succeeded when Hoseok let out a needy gasp before locking eyes with the younger and looking at him with pleading eyes, almost pouting but not quite making it because of the pants leaving his mouth.

“P- please Chang- kyun.” He whined, biting his lips afterwards when he felt his hand brush over his clothed member.

“Please what, baby?” Changkyun teased, desperate to hear him say it.

“P- please touch me, kiss me, just do something.” Hoseok practically begged which made the younger smirk.

“Whatever you wish for, Babyboy.” He said before pressing his body up against the other’s and connecting their lips.

The hand that had been between his thighs was now gripping his butt for support as he softly grinded against him. The black-haired boy moaned, throwing his head back and arching his body into Changkyun’s as he was receiving the much-needed friction. He couldn’t hold back anymore so he wrapped his legs around his waist and pushed his hips forward to meet the younger’s movements.

The brown haired boy moaned at the action and gripped Hoseok’s thighs, needing something to hold onto. He wasn’t able to hold back anymore, so he stood up to quickly discard his boxers and pulling off the elder’s pair as well. Hoseok blushed at that, not having been so exposed in front of anyone for a long time. Changkyun noticed that and just smirked at that, moving so he was over Hoseok once again and breathing against his lips as his hands were travelling down his body.

The brown hair belonging to the boy above him tickled his face as he felt a hand crawl between his legs while the other one was gripping onto his upper thigh. He felt a lubed up finger circle around his most sensitive area and let out a gasp when the damp digit slid into him. As soon as he got used to the strange yet nice feeling he felt a second finger enter him, slightly stretching him out and making pleasure run through his body. His eyes were closed and his hands were gripping onto the younger’s shoulders as he let himself fall apart in front of him.

Changkyun’s hungry eyes were watching the older boy beneath him, winding and panting underneath of him. He didn’t hesitate to push in the third and last finger and stay still for a bit before moving them in and out. Hoseok moaned as the tips of his fingers brushed against a certain spot inside of him and Changkyun immediately started directing all of his pumps into that spot.

He couldn’t bare the intriguing sight in front of him anymore, so he pulled his fingers out of the needy boy, making a whine leave his pink lips that were swollen and chapped from all the kissing. He pecked his lips before he lubed himself up and lined his member up with Hoseok’s entrance.

With one final look into his eyes to make sure he was alright with this, he pushed his hips forward and entered him in one thrust. The submissive let his head fall back while dominant’s head laid in the crook of his neck as he started to slowly thrust into him, making both of them moan in pleasure.

Hoseok wasn’t able to keep his eyes open, too overwhelmed by how the younger was increasing his pace and relentlessly pounding into him. Changkyun was a groaning mess, the boy under him just getting him riled up even more. He was laying under him with his hands desperately trying to grip onto the fabric of the couch beneath them, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and his usually pale skin glowing and covered in pinkish bruises. His swollen pink lips were open in a pout, letting out pants, whines and moans of pleasure whenever Chankyun moved inside of him.

The older was so desperate and needy to be even closer to the younger, he couldn’t bare the knot in his stomach anymore. So his legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, making him go deeper and full on hitting Hoseok’s sweet spot which made him scream out in ecstasy. Changkyun groaned and adjusted his arms on the bottom’s hips to pound into him even harder, making him moan and scream out his name, too lost in the pleasure and the feeling of bliss he was giving him.

“I- I’m gonna-“ Hoseok was cut off by another moan leaving his lips, only tightening his embrace around the other.

“Me too, Babyboy.” Changkyun groaned and thrusted a few last times before releasing inside of the older boy who was panting and moaning at the feeling of being so filled up, making him release onto his own chest.

Changkyun pecked his lips before standing up and getting a tissue to clean them up and put on their clothes. Hoseok turned a deep red when his mind wasn’t so fogged with bliss anymore, and he realized what had just happened.

“I-“ Hoseok wanted to say but Changkyun cut him off once again, wrapping his arms around his waist and touching their foreheads together.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Babyboy. You were amazing. I hope this wasn’t the last time.” Changkyun smirked and walked towards the door, leaving the blushing boy alone, but not before winking a last time as he was walking out of the room.

 

 

 


End file.
